sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Кембридж
|подчинение = |страна = Великобритания |герб = |флаг = |ширина герба = |ширина флага = |lat_dir = N|lat_deg = 52|lat_min = 12|lat_sec = 29 |lon_dir = E|lon_deg = 0|lon_min = 7|lon_sec = 21 |CoordAddon = type:city(118000)_region:GB |CoordScale = 100000 |Яндекс Карта = Широта 52°12′35″N (52.209795)Долгота 0°6′41″E (0.111463) |размер карты страны = 200 |размер карты региона = |размер карты района = 500 |вид региона = регионы Англии Регион |регион = Восточная Англия |регион в таблице = |вид района = Графства Англии Графство |район = Кембриджшир |район в таблице = |вид общины = |община = |община в таблице = |карта страны = |карта региона = |карта района = CambridgeshireCambridge.png |внутреннее деление = |вид главы = Лорд-мэр Кембриджа Лорд-мэр |глава = Глинн Эванс |дата основания = I век |первое упоминание = |прежние имена = |статус с = 1951 |площадь = 40,7 |вид высоты = |высота центра НП = |климат = |официальный язык = |официальный язык-ref = English |население = 123,900 |год переписи = 2011 |плотность = |агломерация = 130 000 |национальный состав = 74,5 % белые британцы 1,4 % белые ирландцы 9,6 % другие белые 2,2 % смешанной расы 5,2 % британские азиаты 5,0 % китайцы и другие 2,2 % чёрные британцы |конфессиональный состав= |этнохороним = |часовой пояс = +0 |DST = есть |телефонный код = +44 1223 |почтовый индекс = CB |почтовые индексы = |автомобильный код = |вид идентификатора = |цифровой идентификатор = |категория в Commons = Cambridge |сайт = http://www.cambridge.gov.uk/ |язык сайта = en |язык сайта 2 = |язык сайта 3 = |язык сайта 4 = |язык сайта 5 = |add1n = |add1 = |add2n = |add2 = |add3n = |add3 = }} Ке́мбридж ( , , дословно «мост через реку Кам») — город в Великобритании, находящийся на востоке Англии, административный центр графства, выделенный в отдельный район со статусом «сити» в южной части неметропольного графства Кембриджшир, один из старейших университетских центров ЕвропыГород Кембридж — Университетский городХайдуков Д. С. Университетские города — точки роста // Сб.: Материалы Международного молодёжного научного форума «Ломоносов — 2012». — М.: МАКС Пресс, 2012.. В городе находится один из лучших университетов мира, с которым связаны 87 Нобелевских лауреатов . Кембридж стал районом неметропольного графства Кембриджшир в результате административной реформы 1974 года, до этого был районом административного графства Кембриджшир и Айл-оф-Или. Занимает территорию 40 км² и по всем сторонам света граничит с районом Южный Кембриджшир. В городе проживают 108 863 человек при средней плотности населения 2 675 чел./км²neighbourhood.statistics.gov.uk (на 2001 год). География Расположен в 70 км к северу от Лондона, на реке Кам (приток р. Уз). Площадь территории 41 км² (316-е место среди административных районов Англии). thumb|left История Кембриджу около 2000 лет. Самое раннее письменное упоминание о Кембридже относится к 730 году. В период Английской буржуазной революции XVII века Кембридж — важный оплот парламентских сил. Кембридж — исконная столица исторического графства Кембриджшир, в результате реформы 1889 года разделённого на административное графство Кембриджшир и административное графство Айл-оф-Или, которые были объединены в административное графство Кембриджшир и Айл-оф-Или в 1965 году. В 1974 году произошло объединение административного графства Кембриджшир и Айл-оф-Или с административным графством Хантингтон и Петерборо в неметропольное графство Кембриджшир, существующее сейчас. Демография Численность населения на 2011 год составляла 130 тыс. человек. Политика Кембридж управляется городским советом, состоящим из 42 депутатов, избранных в 14 округах. В результате последних выборов 28 мест в совете занимают либеральные демократыCouncillors. В мае 2007 года мэром Кембриджа впервые в истории Британии стала транссексуалка. 45-летняя Дженни Бейли была мужчиной до 30 лет, а затем сменила свой пол. Бейли стала 801-м мэром в истории города и пробыла на своей должности один годГазета. Ru — Транссексуал возглавил Кембридж. Культура Со средних веков Кембридж имел правильную планировку и архитектурные ансамбли колледжей, сгруппированные вокруг прямоугольных дворов. В Кембридже расположены: романская круглая церковь Святого гроба (около 1101—1130), позднеготическая капелла Кингс-колледжа (1446—1515), классицистическая библиотека Тринити-колледжа (1676—1684, архитектор К. Рен) и сенат университета (1722—1730, архитектор Дж. Гиббс). В музее Фицуильяма находятся университетские археологические и художественные собрания. Достопримечательности Интересные факты * На улицах Кембриджа запрещено играть в теннис. См. также * Гарвардский университет * Кембриджский университет Примечания Ссылки * Кембридж (Англия) и его туристических местах * Официальный сайт городского совета * Guide to Cambridge from Wikivoyage * Cambridge Tourist Information Centre * The Cambridge Evening News * Cambridge Area Guide — large collection of resources relating to Cambridge. * Cambridge 2000 — a large collection of photographs of Cambridge architecture * Cambridge in Colour — collection of night and low-light photographs of Cambridge * Cambridge Online — a comprehensive city guide and directory with thousands of pages of local information contributed by Cambridge residents * Cambridge (UK) Web Guide — Cambridge (UK) Web Sites * Cambridge Market Place Webcam — CamPlus Site’s Market Place Webcam * Interactive aerial photo and map * Cambridge on Google Maps * University of Cambridge Категория:Кембридж Категория:Университетские города Великобритании Категория:Незавершённые статьи по географии Великобритании